


Their First Time

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, First Time, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: prompt: I just got this craving for hanzo worshipping jesse's McMonster Dong™ if you could write some of that, i'd just be so happy. B)





	

Jesse’s sitting against the headboard of his bed, naked underneath the blanket covering his lower half. He had his phone in his hand, headphones plugged in as his listens to music, scrolling through pages without looking at them. He doesn’t have his music loud, he can hear when Hanzo opened the door to his bedroom.

Jesse sits up a little straighter, grinning at the other man. His long black hair, normally pulled back with a tie in the middle of his hair, is loose. Jesse thinks it looks like a depressed ponytail usually, but Hanzo always looked good. He looks lovely with his hair loose, some falling in his pale face. He looks a little odd when he walks next to Jesse. Jesse’s tall, still trying to gain more muscle mass to match the typical body type of a Blackwatch agent. He’s scruffy and his hair is always a mess under his hat. Hanzo’s well put together while Jesse looks like he just rolled out of bed.

Hanzo enters without a word, moving to the bed to lie with Jesse, staying on top of the comforter. “Oh, darlin’,” Jesse holds the blanket down on his hips to keep from flashing Hanzo. “I’m naked. Lemme get clothes on.” Hanzo glances over at him, keeping eye contact as he pulls his own shirt off. They had been “dating” for a few months. They never put a title on it, but they were both fiercely protective and possessive of the other. Commander Reyes had just told him to make sure that he can focus on the missions too. Hanzo was in Overwatch, so Jesse wouldn’t get distracted on missions unless they had to team up (avoided at all costs).

They hadn’t done anything besides making out and heavy petting, all done in the dark, late at night. Jesse swept his eyes over Hanzo’s chest, smirking a little. “Well, alright.” Hanzo shot a smirk back, pushing his sweats off completely, no shame in the movement. He’s completely naked now. He’s naked in Jesse’s bed. Jesse tosses his phone to the side, yanking Hanzo under the blanket, pulling him close.

His mouth latched on to the pale neck, working a bruise there with his mouth. Hanzo moaned softly, mouth next to Jesse’s ear. “Move lower, McCree. That is too high. It will not be covered by my clothes.” He grumbled, tilting his head to the side more to allow the other man better access.

McCree moved his mouth lower, leaving his mark there. Hanzo pulled him up with a gentle but firm hand in his hair, kissing him deeply. Jesse rolled them so he was on top, on all fours while he hovered over Hanzo. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.” Jesse smiles down at him.

Hanzo wrapped his arms around Jesse’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss, soft and sweet this time. He wrapped his legs around Jesse’s waist and pulled his hips flush with Jesse’s. He froze, breaking the kiss and unwrapping his legs. Jesse looked at him, eyebrows pulled together. “What?”

“Was that your cock?” Hanzo asked, plainly.

Jesse chuckled a little bit, “Uh. Yeah, sugar. That was my cock. What’s wrong?” He moved to sit next to Hanzo like they had been before. Hanzo sat up and shoved the blankets down. His eyes went wide as he took in the sight. Jesse was only half hard and it was already the biggest cock he’s seen in his life.

“Have you used it before?” Hanzo asked incredulously. Jesse burst out laughing. “Yeah, I’ve used it before.” His laughter stops immediately. “Are you a virgin?” He isn’t teasing Hanzo for once.

“With a male, yes.” Jesse nodded. “Alright. That’s okay. Have you played with your ass before?” Hanzo’s cheek flush a pretty pink. He nods. “Just fingers, or…?” Jesse trailed off. Hanzo’s blush deepens. “More than that. I do have a few sex toys, McCree.” Jesse smirked at that. “Ooh. I see. You’ve fucked yourself with a dildo, right?” Hanzo just nods.

“It was an average size. You are not average.” Jesse grinned. “Aw, You’re just flatterin’ me.” Hanzo shook his head. “You’ve penetrated a male before?” Jesse nodded. “And it fit?” The shock in Hanzo’s voice is noticeable. Jesse couldn’t help it, he started to laugh again.

“I do not find this amusing, Jesse.” Hanzo grumbled. Jesse did his best to stop laughing, pulling Hanzo closer. “Sorry, baby. No one’s reacted like this before ‘bout my dick. Yes, it fit. Took a bit to get him stretched out enough, but he enjoyed himself.” Hanzo took it as a challenge. He got off the bed, kneeling next to it, shooting an expectant look at Jesse. He threw his legs over the edge and let Hanzo settle between them.

Hanzo wrapped his hand around Jesse’s dick as best as he could, stroking him slowly to get him to full hardness. It only grew, to Hanzo’s bewilderment. He flicked his tongue over his slit, pre come beading already. Jesse tilted his head back and moaned softly. Hanzo slowly took the head in his mouth, jaw stretching wide.

Jesse looked down and moaned. Hanzo’s lips were stretched around his dick obscenely, already shiny and a deep red. Jesse’s hand moved down to Hanzo’s hair, gently gripping it. “Fuck, darlin’.” He moaned when Hanzo’s eyes moved up his body, locking with Jesse’s. Hanzo slowly took a little more in his mouth, swallowing around Jesse, who was concentrating on holding still. Hanzo took as much as he could before he started to gag, eyes watering. He popped off and grinned. “I like that.”

Jesse pulled him flush to his chest, arms around his waist. “I am taking your cock tonight.” Hanzo declared. Jesse just chuckled a little. “Okay, if you insist.” He reached over and grabbed his bottle of lube. He slicked up his fingers and pressed one in slowly. Hanzo’s eyes closed and he leaned forward, resting his temple on Jesse’s shoulder, nosing at his neck.

Jesse pumped his one finger for a minute before adding a second. Hanzo let out a soft ‘ah’, pushing his ass back against Jesse’s hand. He slowly started to thrust those fingers, gradually picking up the pace. He paused the motion for a moment, curling his fingers up towards himself. Hanzo gasped, arching his back. He prodded the spot for a few seconds before adding a third finger, immediately resuming the curling motion.

Hanzo’s arms came up around his neck, pressing his face against the side, soft moans and near-whimpers falling from his mouth. The stretch burned. But it was a perfect mix of pain and pleasure. Jesse knew what he was doing. Jesse’s other hand moved between them, gripping Hanzo’s leaking cock, stroking in time with his fingers. Hanzo moaned loudly, latching onto Jesse’s neck in an attempt to muffle his own noises. Jesse was grinning smugly, loving the reactions that he was pulling from the normally quiet, reserved man. He withdrew his fingers, chuckling as Hanzo whined. “Need more lube, sugar.” Jesse’s voice was rough with arousal, quickly popping the cap on the bottle and reapplying a generous amount, sinking three fingers back into Hanzo.

Hanzo’s nails claw up his back, his own arching as he shouts, hips bucking hard. Jesse spread his fingers, stretching him wider. “Jesse!” Hanzo was panting, thighs shaking around Jesse’s hips. “Think you can take another?” He whispered in Hanzo’s ear lowly, punctuating the words with presses against his prostate. Hanzo nodded, almost frantic with lust. “Yes, Jesse, please.” He pushed his pinky finger in along his other ones, sinking deep. Hanzo sobbed, Jesse stilling instantly. “Shit, honey, are you okay?” His face was concerned, moving to withdraw his fingers.

Hanzo pushed his ass down, following his fingers. “Yes, I’m okay! Please, I need you now. Please, Jesse, please.” Jesse chuckled a little, relieved. He withdrew his fingers completely, reveling in the sound of Hanzo’s wanton moan. He fumbled in the bedside table for a condom, grabbing one and ripping it open. Hanzo took it from him, rolling it down Jesse’s thick cock. He found the discarded bottle of lube in the sheets and poured some over his latex covered cock, stroking him slowly, watching his face. Jesse stared back at him for a moment, surging forward to kiss him with vigor. Hanzo kissed him back, tilting Jesse’s head back as he rose on his knees.

Jesse guided his cock to Hanzo’s stretched hole, nudging the head against it. Hanzo slowly lowered himself down, gasping into their kiss. He broke away as Jesse bottomed out, hands shakily clasped behind Jesse’s neck. “Jesse.” Hanzo moaned his name like it’s a prayer. Jesse holds Hanzo by his waist, rubbing his thumb in a circle there to comfort Hanzo. “So goddamn beautiful, Hanzo. How’d I get you?” Jesse’s murmuring softly, peppering kisses along his collarbone. “You move whenever you’re ready, honey. Don’t push yourself.” Hanzo could barely nod.

He felt stretch and stuffed full. He’d never felt so full. He reached between them, tracing his own rim stretched around Jesse’s cock. “Jesse,” he moaned, clenching tightly before lifting himself off Jesse’s cock, to the head. He moved his hands to Jesse’s shoulders and let himself drop back down. They moaned in tandem, Hanzo rising and falling slowly. His thighs started to quiver. Jesse lifted him up, maneuvering them so Hanzo was on his back, Jesse’s hands slid under his back to hold him close. “Legs around me, Hanzo.” He wrapped his strong legs around Jesse’s hips, crossing his ankles at the small of his back.

Jesse started slow again, thrusting and twisting his hips. Hanzo’s eyes shot open, mouth open in a breathless shout as Jesse found his prostate. Jesse grinned a little, pulling Hanzo closer. He sped up, angling to pound Hanzo’s prostate on every thrust, breathing harder. Hanzo’s nails were digging into his back. “You like that, sugar?” Jesse panted out, looking down at him, face flushed but still managing to look cocky. Hanzo just nodded, digging his heel into Jesse’s back to urge him faster. Jesse complied while Hanzo brought his hand between their bodies, stroking himself in sync with Jesse’s thrusts. He tensed when he came, the rhythmic squeezing around Jesse’s dick finally enough to push him over.

He thrust a few more times before pulling out, falling next to Hanzo on the bed. He removed the condom after a moment, tying it off and tossing it in the bin next to his bed. Hanzo was panting still, eyes closed. He looked every bit as fucked out as he felt. Jesse grabbed a tissue, moving sluggishly from his orgasm. He wiped Hanzo’s come off his stomach, tossing the tissue in the bin, too. Jesse flopped next to him, eyes closed. Hanzo eventually rolled over to rest his head on Jesse’s shoulder. “I am glad we did this. It was much more pleasurable than something average sized.” He cast a glance at Jesse, who just smirked smugly. “Hanzo, the size queen.” It earned him a smack on the chest.


End file.
